fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Stars: Ultra Battles: NinJon vs. Chaosten
1: The cute 2. The awesome 1. These are NinJon, a powerful ninja boy... 2. And Chaosten,einstein wrapped up in some cute little Pokémon body! 1. 2, he's not a pokem.... 2: HE IS! 1: Whatever. We are going to check out each opponent's weapons, skills, weaknesses and more. 2: And then....IT'LL BE AN ULTRA BATTLE! 1: Jon, was a regular boy when one day attackers struck. Jon used his skills to make it to a good hiding place. This was the dojo. From there, he trai.... 2: Was he like the Karate Kid? Did he have to put his coat up and then down. If so, stinks for him. 1: It's just a movie, 2. Anyway, Jon the trained under the sensei, and got the power to fight the attackers. From his training, NinJon is skilled in martial arts, as well as swordfighting. However, he can be anxious, and too excited, leading to his downfa... 2: Everybody was Kung-Fu Fighting. Ha! Everybody was fast as lightn... (1 turns off 2's music.) 2: Your no fun. 1: Yup. 1: I am just no fun... 2: Well, fighting NinJon will be Chaosten, a chao with large intelligence. He is as smart as Eggman, and will be using a mech-suit to make it a fair battle. 1: Come on. A trained ninja against a little chao. Not fair at all. 2: This mech-suit is armed with missiles, can hover, is equipped with a laser beam, and can withstand as much attacks as NinJon can. Other than that, Chaosten is smart, so he will be using good maneuvers and strategies too. 1: Well, it's ti.... 2: KUNG-FU FIGHTING! YA! 1: Ugh. Ultra Battle... Ultra Battle (Chaosten stomps over in the mech-suit) (NinJon leaps over) 1: Fight! (Chaosten shoots five missiles at NinJon, who evades them all, and slices the mech-suit) (Chaosten hovers away, and NinJon is confused, when missiles launch him into the air.) (In midair, Ninjon throws various shurikens at the mech-suit, making it fall to the ground) 1: NinJon wi.... (Chaosten hops out, and kicks NinJon) (Before NinJon can attack, Chaosten leaps into a pod, in which he shoots lasers everywehre, which NinJon dodges, and then slices the pod) (Chaosten falls down, and Ninjon attacks Chaosten, who climbs into a gigantic airship, that drops bombs on NinJon,which launches him into the airship, where he slices through a bunch of robot minions) (Chaosten makes a shield, which NinJon slices through) (NinJon tries to hit Chaosten, but instead hits the shut down button) (The ship crashes down, but NinJon leaps out at the last moment) 1: KO! Conclusion 1: Chaosten's array of powerful machines did good damage to NinJon, but his reflexes gave him the win. 2: That was the best battle between a pokemo 1: HE'S NOT A POKEMON! 2: Whatever. That was the best battle between and a chao and ninja that i've ever seen 1: Whoo-hoo! Join us soon for a new Ultra Battle! Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Series